


iFeel Replaced By You

by PigSlay



Series: i_ You (Sharly oneshot series) [4]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels like Shelby's replaced Carly as her best friend. Drabble (100 word story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	iFeel Replaced By You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own iCarly. I wrote this when I was 14 (6 years ago), but this fic meant a lot more to me than it seems, so I think it should be published here. And yes Sam knew about the party, but she didn't know who it was for.

Sam went to Carly’s house.

 

Shelby was there.

 

“Hi Sam!” Carly smiled.

 

“Hi Carly,” Sam waved sadly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Shelby asked.

 

“Nothing,” Sam lied. “What are you doing?”

 

“Blowing up balloons for the party,” Carly explained.

 

“Carly, can I talk to you?” Sam pulled her outside. “Look, it’s cool that you and Shelby are dating and all, but I feel like… she’s your new best friend.”

 

“WHAT?!” Carly was shocked. “Sam, that’s ridiculous!”

 

“You’re always hanging out with her, you have pictures of her on Splashface-”

 

“Girlfriend doesn’t replace BEST friend!”

 

“SURPRISE!” the door opened. The party was for Sam.


End file.
